Episode 1881 (24th December 1999)
Plot Steve is down in the dumps when he receives only one Christmas card. Jackie tries cheering him up and suggesting she spends Christmas at home with him rather than with the Di Marcos. Steve tells her he has other arrangements; staying at a hotel for a few days. Dot is on the search for people willing to participate in singing carols around the Square. Ricky, Robbie and Barry are put to the test when all three agree. Kathy and Grant's one-night stand is at the height of gossip between the residents after Peggy's confrontation. Phil becomes suspicious of Frank's behaviour towards Jamie. Lisa is over the moon when Phil invites her to spend a night with him and Ben. Gianni wants to trick up a gorgeous Christmas present to woo Jackie. Beppe has a perfect idea. Once Steve leaves for his weekend away, a woman named Carol leaves a voicemail on his answering machine, demanding he calls her back, promising it's important. Melanie is disappointed that the hospital has delayed Lucy's test results until after Christmas. Ian and she decides to put their differences aside. Kathy doesn't want Ian knowing about her and Grant. Janine isn't too delighted when Lisa drops off a present for her from Jamie. Gianni steals Jackie's keys and makes his way into her flat. He decorates the place in Christmas decorations and dresses up as Santa. Jackie calls to Beppe's help when she can't get into the flat not knowing the door was open all along. Once entering, they find Gianni trying to pull his Santa pants and falling to the floor. However, Jackie seems impressed with his efforts and the couple set out for a night of canoodling, and Jackie tells him she loves him for the first time. Irene becomes erratic on Troy and his whereabouts and his behaviour towards other women. Upon finding out from Rosa that he walked her home, she's furious and warns Rosa to stay away from him before apologising for her actions. Rosa persuades her to confess all. Nina is off to spend the Christmas season with her father. Josie is worried about Kim and her chaotic actions about her weight. When Kim believes she's fat, Josie demolishes her chances with the modelling agency, believing it's putting to much strain on her. The potential buyers are kept in suspense on who won the draw of The Vic. Melanie is in for a big surprise when she discovers it's Ian. Dot and the lads commence to their carol duties, but when Dot suggests they sing for the Mitchells, they are quick to flee. Ian discovers Kathy's one night stand and confronts her while she is in the midst of a conversation with Phil. Kathy is taken aback when Phil backs her corner. Phil later receives a letter from Brazil. It's from Grant, telling him that's he given his share of The Vic to him. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Frank - Mike Reid *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Beppe - Michael Greco *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Gianni - Marc Bannerman *Jackie - Race Davies *Irene - Roberta Taylor *Terry - Gavin Richards *Rosa - Louise Jameson *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Ricky - Sid Owen *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Dot - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Steve - Martin Kemp *Dan - Craig Fairbrass *Josie - Joan Hooley *Kim - Krystle Williams *Nina - Troy Titus-Adams *Ben - Morgan Whittle Guest cast *Troy - Jamie Jarvis Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *5 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *29 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *43B Albert Square - Living room, hallway and kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *George Street *Giuseppe's - Kitchen *Walford East Tube Station Notes *This episode was broadcast on the irregular pattern of a Friday at 8.00pm. *The actress who voiced the caller on Steve's answering machine is uncredited despite having a line dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The new owner of the Vic keeps things quiet, while Gianni gives Jackie his own surprise. Irene confesses to Rosa. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,730,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns